BeckerJess Drabble Collection Two
by pinkcat4569
Summary: More drabbles, 100 words, mostly written for Primeval 100, but some won't be. I stopped the previous collection at 40. The drabbles will be varying themes and ratings. Some may not be B/J but 99 percent will be.
1. Chapter 1 Fun and Games

Title: Fun and Games

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Becker's idea of a fun evening.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 253: Best Night Ever.

Fun and Games

Becker waited. They'd come to him.

Yep, two more targets

"Sad, my own men."

He smiled, firing paintballs.

"You're having too much fun."

"This was you're idea, Jessica."

"I wanted everyone to have fun, not just you."

He shrugged. "It's my birthday."

Matt and Emily ran in.

"He he he," Becker chuckled evilly, shooting them.

Connor and Abby were next.

"Oh, no," moaned Connor.

Becker smiled, adding two more victims.

"That's everyone."

"Not quite, Jess," said Becker, smirking.

"Me too? Fine."

He shot her without mercy.

"Score: Becker 25, ARC 0. Best night ever," he said smugly.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 NearDeath Experience

Title: Near-Death Experience

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: What could turn Jess' near-death experience into the best night ever? Hmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 253: Best Night Ever

Near-Death Experience

"Jess, go home. The smilodon almost had you."

"Becker saved me," she said, beaming.

"You're too happy for someone who survived a near-death experience, something else happened."

Jess blushed.

Becker entered Ops, trading goofy smirks with Jess.

"Becker, is that blood on your mouth?" asked Abby, wiping it. Then she laughed. "Never mind. Funny, Jess is wearing the same shade."

Becker and Jess blushed. Abby left, laughing.

"Sorry," Jess whispered.

"I enjoyed getting that smudge," Becker said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I enjoyed smudging it. Best night ever!"

"Smilodon included?"

"Let's ignore that part."

"Let's," he agreed.

The End


	3. Chapter 3 Patrick's Beer

Title: Patrick's Beer

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: Series 4, 5

Description: Connor is in the St. Patrick's Day spirit, and he's dragging the ARC along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: No Jess, sorry. This is just for fun. I love holidays.

Patrick's Beer

"Here you go Mate," said Connor.

"What the hell is this?"

"Beer."

"It's green."

"For St. Patrick's Day. You're Irish, you know."

"We didn't celebrate it. Apocalypse, you know."

Connor smiled. "The world is safe, and the beer is green. Loosen up."

"What's it taste like?"

"Shamrocks," said Becker.

"It does not! "

"Tastes like beer," said Matt.

"Obviously."

"Still don't get the green."

"With no apocalypse, Connor uses his genius to do senseless things, like turn liquid green," said Becker.

Lester screamed. "Why is the entire water supply green? You're fired Temple!"

"See," said Becker.

Connor smiled.

The End


	4. Chapter 4 Wearing of the Green

Title: Wearing of the Green

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: No

Description: Becker isn't in to St. Patty's day celebrations. Decorating everything green is silly, until...

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Another drabble not written for any challenge, but or a holiday.

Wearing of the Green

"I don't do St. Patrick's Day."

"It's fun, green drinks, food, music."

"The music is green, Connor?"

"Funny, Becker. Party with us."

"No. I don't do the green party stuff. It's silly."

Connor smirked. "I'll show you something decorated for St. Patty's. You like it, you come with us. Deal?"

Abby whispered, "That's not fair, Conn."

Becker shrugged. "Won't happen, but, deal."

Connor dragged him to Ops. "Jess, come here please."

Jess ran over, and Becker glared at Connor.

She wore a short, flared skirt, low cut top, and high heels. All green.

"You win, Temple."

The End


	5. Chapter 5 Kiss Me, I'm Irish

Title: Kiss Me, I'm Irish

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Jess isn't having fun at an Irish pub on St. Patrick's Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For St. Patty's Day.

Kiss Me, I'm Irish

Jess shook her frilly green skirt to the jig.

"Kiss me, I'm Irish."

"No thank you," she said, dancing away.

"You're beautiful like the emerald aisle. Kiss me, I'm Irish."

Jess rolled her eyes. "No."

She moved again.

"You a pretty leprechaun."

This drunk grabbed her.

"Kiss me, I'm Irish."

"Kiss _me_," said a smooth, cool voice.

Becker grabbed the drunk.

"Easy! There's lots more lassies!" he cried, staggering off.

Jess hugged Becker. "How can I thank you?"

"Kiss me, I'm Irish."

She giggled. "I've read you're file. You're not."

He laughed.

She kissed him anyway.

The End


	6. Chapter 6 Biology

Title: Biology

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: No

Description: Connor doesn't always have the easiest time advising and educating the ARC staff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 254: Pteranodon

Biology

"Great. Flying dinosaurs."

" Becker, Pteranodons aren't dinosaurs."

"They look like dinosaurs, Connor."

"They're in dino movies," agreed Jess.

"Just because they're both reptiles and prehistoric, doesn't mean they're the same. It's like calling humans kangaroos."

"You look kinda like a kangaroo, Connor," joked Becker.

"They have wings, shouldn't they be birds?"

"No, Jess. You guys don't get biology," whined Connor.

Becker smirked. "No one's ever complained."

Jess giggled in the comm. "Shame on you, Becker. Whoa! Whatever that thing is, it's flying at you!

They spun and fired.

"Pteranodons, dinosaurs, birds, they all go down. That's biology."

"Soldiers."

The End


	7. Chapter 7 Air Adventure, Parts 1 & 2

Title: Air Adventure, Parts 1 and 2, 100 words each

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: No

Description: The worst thing that Becker could ever imagine a pteranodon doing, happens.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 254, pteranodon

Additional Note: I know, highly implausible events. Again, don't care :) Also, I cheated by breaking it into two parts. Both are posted together. Forgive me.

Air Adventure

"Jess, you shouldn't be in the field."

"Thanks, Becker." She glared.

"It's dangerous."

"It's my job, coordinating from the air."

He frowned, and turned toward the assembled pilots. "Get searching for that pteranodon!"

Jess walked toward the planes, but was suddenly bathed in shadow. Pain stabbed her side. The ground fell away.

"Ah! Oh my God!"

Becker turned around and nearly died.

The pteranodon was flying away with Jess in its claws.

"Jess!"

Becker jumped inside a helicopter. "Force it low," he ordered the pilot.

The pilot flew.

"Low enough?"

Becker nodded, and fired. The pteranodon fell.

Along with Jess.

Part Two

"Jess!" he cried, leaping from the helicopter.

"Becker!" she screamed, lying beside the pteranodon.

Carefully, he hugged her.

"Let me see." He examined the wound. "Thankfully, you'll live."

She smiled through pain and tears. "You saved me."

He shook his head. "You could have been killed. I should have..."

She hushed him. "You were brilliant. There wasn't much time."

"Jess...if you..." he stopped, tearing up.

"I'm OK. Could use a medic."

He chuckled weakly. "Let's find one."

"Wait. I need this more," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed slowly, not wanting to let go.

"Me too, Jess."

The End


	8. Chapter 8 Being Darcy

Title: Being Darcy

Rating: G

Description: Jess finds a way to get Becker interested in Pride and Prejudice.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 255: Pride and Prejudice

Being Darcy

"Jess, don't make me watch this girl movie."

"Becker, Pride and Prejudice is a classic. It's about assumptions, conceit, and misinterpretations."

Becker yawned. "Girl movie."

Jess frowned.

"The men are all dandies."

"No. Darcy is a wonderful character."

"He's a jerk, Jess."

"Keep watching, Becker."

He groaned.

"Actually, Darcy's a lot like you."

"Me?"

"You're Darcy!" she cried with a giggle.

"I'm not a jerk."

"No, you're not. Keep watching. You'll see what I mean."

Becker scowled.

Jess giggled, and snuggled up to him. "Trust me, you'll fall in love with Darcy too."

Becker sighed. "OK. We'll watch."

The End


	9. Chapter 9 Together

Title: Together

Rating: Teen

Description: Jess and Becker are almost undone by pride and prejudice

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 255: Pride and Prejudice

Together

"Jess, it's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself, Becker."

"You aren't a soldier."

"You aren't a tech. I need to go."

"Don't be done in by pride, Jess."

She glared at him. "You're one to talk."

Jess worked fast, but she heard the dinosaur stomping close, breathing on her. Her life would end, because of an argument.

Becker should be here.

Then she heard an EMD.

"Thank God you ignored me!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

He laughed. "You were right. Only you can fix the computer."

"And only you can protect me."

"Work together?"

She smiled. "Always."

The End


	10. Chapter 10 Attention

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Description: Jess is blue, and Becker cheers her up.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 256: Good Things Come To Those Who Wait.

Attention

Becker noticed Jess was sullen, even distant with him.

"You OK?"

She shrugged. "Kind of busy. Bye."

Wow, Jess actually blew him off.

He brought her chocolate the next morning.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Becker sighed.

He brought flowers.

She smiled brightly.

Next, it was a stuffed bear.

"Becker!"

He laughed as she giggled.

The gifts kept coming, and her mood improved.

Finally, he asked, "What was wrong?"

She blushed. "I...guess I needed attention."

"Oh," said Becker. "In that case..."

He pulled her up, and kissed her. "I'll give you all the attention you want."

She giggled. "Good."

The End


	11. Chapter 11 Love

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Description: Poor Jess, Becker has a new love.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 256: Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. B/J in a relationship.

Love

"Becker's on route," said Jess.

"Yep. Rolling."

"Becker, this is a mission, not a joy ride."

"Jess, you know I can mix business and pleasure."

"Becker!"

"I love the upgrades," said Becker. "This thing moves fast. I'm already on site."

"Oh my God, Becker, are you humming Ride of the Valkyries?" asked Jess.

Becker easily took the creatures.

"It was hardly fair, really," he said.

Matt chuckled. "Jess, you have a rival."

"I know."

"The ARC Tank is a success," said Connor.

"Becker's Tank, you mean," said the Captain.

Jess sighed. "Becker, for the last time. It isn't yours."

The End


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise

Title: Surprise

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Description: Becker tries to surprise Jess, but he's the one who's surprised.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 257: Rex!

Surprise

"Becker, let me see!"

He led a blindfolded Jess. "Don't you trust me?"

"At the moment, no."

"That hurts," he said, taking off the blindfold. "Here I am, thanking you for saving my life."

She smiled, looking into his eyes. "It's my job to save your butt. It's so cute."

He laughed. "Anyway, thanks."

She smiled, then frowned. "You give me crumbs and scraps as thanks?"

"Where's lunch? I had salad, pasta, even chocolate."

Jess giggled. "The culprit left cute little footprints."

"Rex!" screamed Becker, as a green shape flew over them.

"Hold on. He ate my chocolate? Rex!"

The End


	13. Chapter 13 First Look

Title: First Look

Rating: G

Spoilers: Series 4 webisodes

Prompt: Jess: her thoughts when she first saw Becker.

Author's Note: For Primeval Denial Team Fest Challenge, Jess. Written in Jess' point of view: her actual thoughts.

100 Words

First Look 

My gosh he's gorgeous!

I'd love to twist my fingers in that hair!

Ooh! Those eyes are intense. It's like he's boring into my soul!

He's so tall! And those abs. My goodness, did someone breathe life into a statue of a Greek god?

So he's the chief of security, hmm? He looks up to the task. He he. I'd let him protect me anytime.

Get a grip. Get a grip. Get a grip.

He's just so gorgeous!

He looks kind of rigid, not very playful, and...sad. I bet he doesn't smile much.

I'll take care of that!

The End


	14. Chapter 14 Sacrifies

Title: Sacrifices

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: Jess is getting ready for the minister's party. Becker vows not to go. Sacrifices will be made.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge: 259: No Pain, No Gain. Two stories, one for Jess, and one for Becker. They are 100 words each, and are related. I'd consider them one work, actually.

Sacrifices: Jess

Becker frowned as Jess' stomach growled.

"Eat something, please."

"I ate salad."

"Obviously, it's not enough. You're not a rabbit."

"I'm dieting. I have to fit into that designer gown."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Starving for the minister's stupid party."

"For an adorable dress, unfortunately, its very tight. Only curves that meet my approval are going to show."

Becker smirked. "How about my approval?"

She smiled. "Change your mind about the party, and you'll see my curves."

He raised his eyebrow. "Sorry. Not going."

Her stomach growled.

"Eat!"

"I'm fine, just a bit...uncomfortable. Besides no pain, no gain."

Sacrifices: Becker

Jess sat alone at the party.

"Your stomach's not growling."

"Becker! You came!"

He offered her his arm. She accepted.

After enduring political speeches, hobnobbing, and dozens of handshakes, Jess said, "I see why you hate these things."

He nodded. "Dance?"

"Of course."

They danced to a slow song, and Jess couldn't be happier.

"I'm happy you came. Why did you?"

He smirked. "To admire your curves."

She giggled.

"Abby said you were coming alone. Couldn't have that."

"Thank you," she said, "for braving this mess for me." She kissed him.

He smirked. "No pain, no gain, right?"

The End


	15. Chapter 15 To the Winner Go the Spoils

Title: To the Winner Go the Spoils

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Description: When Jess and Connor both want something, Becker interferes. Guess who wins?

Author's Note: For Primeval Denial team fest prompted by woodstock12: Jess/Becker, chocolate cake.

155 Words.

Also, if you read any of my Feeding the ARC stories, I think its Bad Day, you probably remember a similar episode. This is new though, written for the team fest.

To the Winner Go the Spoils

Connor and Jess walked into the canteen.

"I'm starving," said Connor.

"Me too. I've been dreaming of that yummy chocolate cake since lunch."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

They neared the dessert station, and saw one piece of chocolate cake. They stared at each other, then instantly ran for it.

"Ha ha, too bad Jess," said Connor. "Longer legs mean longer strides."

Jess frowned.

As Connor gloated, he didn't see Becker move behind him.

"Connor!" he screamed in his ear.

"Ah!" Connor jumped, releasing the cake.

Jess caught it perfectly, not even smudging the frosting. "Thank you, Becker."

"Anytime, Jess," he said, smirking.

Connor glared at the pair as they paid, and sat down.

Jess enjoyed her cake, 'oohing' and 'ahing.'

Connor sulked, having to settle for coconut cake, which he hated, by the way.

"Not sitting with us, Conn?" asked Becker.

"Shut up."

Becker chuckled as Jess fed him a piece.

"I hate you two."

The End


	16. Chapter 16 Deja Vu

Title: Deja Vu

Rating: G

Spoilers: Brief allusion to Series 4 Premier, and the S.4 episode with school detention

Description: Poor Jess. She's accident prone near Becker. Still, she could use this to her advantage...

Author's Note: Deinonychus_1 prompted, on the Just Kiss Her site, 'Jess gets fed up waiting for Becker to make the first move, so she decides to make it for him. Not really writing for points. I was at a loss for ideas, and I'm taking full advantage of the prompts. Thank you Denial Team Fest!

120 Words, just over the 100 drabble length of most in this collection. So close though.

Deja Vu

"Jess, why do you have an EMD?"

"Because I'm so mad at you, I could shoot you."

Becker looked exasperated and answered with his squeaky voice, "What did I do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!"

"Jess, please stop waving that EMD around..."

ZAP!

Becker flew backwards and thudded onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Not again," he moaned. "You people are a sick, sadistic bunch."

"It was an accident. I'm so, so sorry."

He groaned.

"Are you OK?"

"No. I hurt all over."

She kissed his cheek. Then smirked, and kissed his neck, shoulders, and was moving down his chest.

"Jessica. What are you doing?"

"Kissing it and making it better," she said, reaching up to kiss his lips.

The End: Ball's in Becker's court...


	17. Chapter 17 Close

Title: Close

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: Jess is hurt, and Becker is ready to shoot to kill.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 260: Shoot to Kill. 100 Words.

Close

Jess smiled at Becker from the hospital bed. "I'm going to be OK," she said weakly.

He wiped another tear from his eye. "I know. It was just...close."

She nodded, and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm fine."

He gave her a kiss. "I was so scared."

She smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Becker, go. You have to stop that creature."

"Believe me, I will," he said.

He would stop it, for good. No EMDs this time, no matter what Matt or Abby said. That thing had nearly taken Jess from him.

He'd find it and shoot to kill.

The End


	18. Chapter 18 Bull's Eye

Title: Bull's Eye

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Description: Jess 'shoots', hoping for the bull's eye, that is, finally winning Becker.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 260: Shoot to Kill.

Bull's Eye

Abby walked into Ops, raising her eyebrow.

Jess giggled. "Don't like the outfit?"

"Not your usual."

"It's ambush wear."

"For a certain Captain?"

"Maybe."

Abby smiled. "You're not playing around."

"Nope. Shoot to kill," Jess said, smirking.

Becker strolled in.

"Almost feel sorry for him," Abby whispered, leaving.

Becker did a double-take at Jess' leather black boots, black leather mini skirt, and purple top.

"What are you wearing?"

"Gear, for my new motorcycle."

"Excuse me?"

She giggled. "How about lunch? I'll drive, you hang on... to me."

"Sounds...fun," he said with a slight leer.

Jess smiled.

Bull's eye.

The End


	19. Chapter 19 Devotion

Title: Devotion

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Characters: Rex, Abby, Connor

Description: Rex won't leave Abby's side

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 261: Devotion.

Not Becker/Jess, in fact neither one appear...

Devotion

Abby lay bleeding, as still as the raptor she shot. A small green shape swooped over, landing next to her.

"Rex," she whispered. As he nuzzled her, she chuckled lightly until she heard growls.

"More raptors. Go."

He continued nuzzling.

"Rex, go!"

Rex chirped. She swatted him, and he flew away.

Abby began to cry, thinking of Connor and the others, as growling raptors took shape.

Then that green shape flew back over.

"Rex! You idiot!"

There was EMD fire, and sounds of creatures thudding.

Rex landed beside her.

"Good boy."

"He brought the Calvary," said a smiling Connor.

The End


	20. Chapter 20 Spotless

Title: Spotless

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: None

Description: After a party, Jess offers to share her domestic skills to help Becker clean.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 263 : Domestic God(dess) 100 Words

Spotless

"It was sweet to have everyone over for my birthday, Becker."

"No problem, Jess. Everyone's gone, guess I should start cleaning up.""

"I'll help. I'm a domestic goddess."

He chuckled. "Modest much?"

She giggled. "I am. I'm a neat freak, very organized. I'll start with the cake plates, you clear the rest,"

Becker returned. Jess was licking a plate clean.

"That's not sanitary."

Startled, Jess looked up, chocolate on her nose.

Becker laughed.

"You're the one who served chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup."

"Some domestic goddess," he said, chuckling as he wiped the chocolate off.

The End


	21. Chapter 21 Vigil

Title: Vigil

Rating: K/G

Description: After an attack, Jess keeps watch over Becker in the hospital.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 264: Don't Leave Me

Vigil

Jess swallowed hard. She needed to be strong. For him.

"Jess..."

"I'm here," she said, thrusting her hand through the throng of doctors. He grabbed it.

"Don't...leave... me."

"I won't Becker. I promise," she said, through freely falling tears.

"Miss Parker, please step back," said one of the doctors. "We'll do all we can, but the t-Rex wounded him severely."

She nodded and backed up.

"Jess..."

"I'm here. I won't leave the room, I promise," she said from the back wall.

Their eyes locked on each other, until he passed out.

She stayed., as promised. "Don't leave me either."

The End


	22. Chapter 22 Communication

Title: Communication

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: None

Description: Jess is trapped, her only link to the outside world is Becker's voice through comms.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 264: Don't Leave Me.

Communication

"I'm scared," she said, sounding tiny.

Becker winced. It hurt to hear that. He himself was terrified. "I know, Jess. It's OK. We'll get you out."

"This is a switch," she said with a sad chuckle. "I'm usually sending you help."

He chuckled back. "I'll get it there in time, just like you always do. Promise."

"Thank you." She coughed. An explosion had sealed her inside the destroyed Ops, and the air was running out.

"Talk to me Jess," he said, with more calm then he felt. "Stay awake."

"Becker? Don't leave me."

"Never, Jess. We're coming."

"I know."

The End


	23. Chapter 23 Tour

Title: Tour

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: Series 4, 5.

Description: Becker and Jess are assigned a difficult mission. Humorous.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 264: Don't Leave Me

Additional Note: This is set in the future. It's vague as to how far in the future. I envision the setting as a museum or special wing of the ARC, in case you're wondering.

Tour

"This is the device Connor Temple used to create the first man-made anomaly," said the guide.

"That thing?" asked ten year old Austin.

The guide nodded.

Austin laughed. "It's so big, and ugly!"

The guide smiled. "Compared to the anomaly technology of today, yes," she said, then, seeing a tall man and a small, pretty woman, she addressed the group, "We have a treat: two actual ARC members to answer your questions."

Becker grabbed onto Jess' arm as the school children ran to them. "Don't leave me."

She giggled. "Scared?"

He nodded. "Give me blood thirsty creatures any day."

The End


	24. Chapter 24: Loser

Title: Loser

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Description: They know Becker hates to lose, but his reaction to a loss startles his teammates.

Disclaimer: Only for fun. I don't make anything off this.

Author's Note: Written late for Challenge 279: Winning at Primeval100, so it was not posted there. Maybe when they have another past entries challenge.

100 Words, excluding title.

Loser

"Becker, dude. I'm worried. I know you hate to lose, but why are you acting this way?"

Becker made no reply.

"I mean, damn, I've never seen you like this!"

"Connor's right," said Matt. "Your reaction is disturbing."

"I'm terrified," said Connor.

"I know. Me too," said Matt. "You may want to do some serious soul searching, and think about why you're responding this way."

Connor nodded.

Then they both laughed.

Across from the checker board, Jess continued her victory dance, wriggling her hips and bouncing around.

Becker smiled goofily. "I guess it depends on who the winner is."

Author's Question: Did I get you? I was trying to make you think Becker was very upset. Did it work?


	25. Chapter 25: For Sale, Sold

Title: For Sale and Sold

Rating: G

Description: ARC's charity box lunch auction

Disclaimer: For fun only. I don't own Primeval.

Author's Note: Two related drabbles of one hundred words each. If you don't know, a box/picnic lunch auction is where ladies made a lunch and boxed it up. The men would bet on the lunch, and then eat it with whoever packed it. Girls would tell their boyfriends which was theirs. Becker and Jess not in a relationship. Written for Primeval 100's challenge: for sale.

For Sale

"A boxed lunch auction?" asked Lester.

"For charity," said Jess.

"Sounds sexist," said Abby.

"It's fun," said Jess. "The guys aren't supposed to know who packed the boxes, but everyone gives hints."

"Hints?" asked Lester.

"Connor knows I use dolphin-free tuna so he'd bid on a box with those sandwiches," said Abby.

"I'd add something obvious, just in case," said Lester. "Something geeky."

The ladies laughed.

" I will simply tell Matt which is mine," said Emily.

"My lunch will clearly say "Jess," not literally. Writing isn't allowed."

"Hoping a certain Captain buys it?" asked Abby.

Jess blushed.

Sold

"Matt wins the Victorian lunch by Miss Emily."

"Fix!"

"Really, Connor?" asked Matt. "Who would guess Abby packed safe tuna and Star Wars cupcakes?"

"Next is a bright floral basket with 'lots of chocolate.' How nutritious."

Jess nudged Becker,.

"Bids? Anyone?"

Jess paled.

"I'm sure there's more than chocolate inside."

"It's OK, Lester," said Jess sadly.

"I'll bid."

"I don't want pity, Becker."

"After his hard work? Eat with him, Jess."

"Huh?"

"He threatened everyone so they wouldn't bid," said Matt.

She smiled.

"I admit nothing. Shall we eat?"

She giggled. "Sold."

"That's my line, Miss Parker."

The End


	26. Chapter 26 Frustrated

Title: Frustrated Drabbles

Rating: T

Description: Four drabbles written for Primeval 100's Challenge 285: Frustrated. "Mixed Signals" and "Relief" are related. The other two can be as well. Drabbles one, three and four are humorous. Drabble two is a bit sad.

Me Without My Creature Bite Kit…

"Becker, hold still!"

"Ew. You're swelling up fast."

"Must be venom present."

"Temple! Identifying creatures is your job!"

"I don't know every living thing in the Jurassic, Becker."

"What about you Abigail? You're the reptile expert. Couldn't you tell it was venomous?"

"Sorry, I left my venom notes in the 21 century. I don't think the bite is fatal."

"Yippee."

"The swelling should go down soon," said Emily.

Becker let out a frustrated growl.

"At least Jess isn't here," said Connor, winking.

"She wouldn't care," said Abby. "She loves marshmallows."

"I hate you people."

Futility

Becker stared at the list of names: Arnett, Lancaster, Spivey. Three good soldiers gone. Arnett was mum to two young children. Lancaster was new; Becker barely knew him. Spivey was being transferred next month to a safer job. Too late now.

Three more names. Three more people he failed. He trained harder, lectured more, and kept all distractions away.

Nothing made a difference.

Why the hell was he still here? People would still die, of course, but he wouldn't know. Let someone else face the families.

He sighed and headed out to deliver the worst news anyone could hear.

Missed Signals

She huffed with frustration and stomped into Ops. Techs scattered. Jess Parker was clearly upset, best to keep your distance.

"That man! He's so thick!"

"Whoever could she mean?" asked Emily.

"I dunno," said Abby, smirking.

"I bring him strawberries and his gross protein shakes. I even share my chocolate with him! Does he notice? No!"

"You forgot the short skirts."

Emily smiled. "Perhaps you should be more direct."

"Yeah, snog him. That should be clear."

"No. He'd probably think it was resuscitation."

Abby chuckled. "Isn't it?"

Jess giggled. "Good point." She sighed. "Something needs to happen. Soon."

Relief

Becker's mobile rang. "Jess?"

"Yeah. Sorry it's late. I…uh, have an emergency."

"Creature?"

"Nothing anomaly-rated. Come over? Please?"

He sighed. She was persistent. It was harder every day to keep his distance. He really liked her but he was a soldier with a dangerous job. He couldn't have distractions.

But she was asking for help. "Be right there." He told himself that he'd just fix her problem.

"Come in," she called through the door.

"Jess?"

She appeared in a short red nightie. "I need you."

His mouth dropped open. He smiled. Well, he did vow to solve her problem.

The End.


	27. Chapter 27 Reaper

Rating: G/K

Reaper

Halloween, Jess wore a short purple, silver skirt, matching tight top and silver hood.

Becker smiled. "I like."

She giggled. "I'm the reaper."

"Where's the skull head and hour glass?"

"I'm not that reaper. Think about it," she said with a coy smile.

Later, "It's a play on words," said Becker.

"Maybe…"

"You're fashionable…the 'Glam Reaper."

"He he he. Good guess. No."

"The Thin Reaper?"

"Thank you! No."

"Grinning Reaper?"

She smiled. "No."

"I give up ."

"My skirt's short."

"Yeah!"

Jess giggled. "I'm the Hem Reaper. Duh."

Becker smirked. "Aren't you always the Hem Reaper?"

"I am actually."


	28. Chapter 28 Banshee

Rating: G/K

No Jess. Sorry. Matt had to take center stage, as he is Irish.

Banshee

A smilodon lunged at Matt. He fell, blood seeping out.

He heard an eerie wail as an old hag appeared.

"Banshee…"

She wailed louder.

"Not…my…time…."

He saw Becker fire through the Banshee.

"It's…a spirit… idiot."

The banshee wailed. Becker ignored her and ran to Matt.

"Smilodon?"

"I got it Matt."

The wailing continued.

"Not my time…" But Matt closed his eyes.

"No!" Becker thumped Matt's chest.

Suddenly Matt's eyes opened. The Banshee stopped and looked confused.

"CPR. Sorry," Becker said with a shrug.

The banshee shook her head and faded away.

"Not my time," said Matt with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29 Silent Comfort

Title: Silent Comfort

Rating: G

Pairing: B/J (Jess isn't named, but it's her)

Author's Note: 100 word drabble for Primeval 100 challenge 287 : Silence. This one is sad.

Silent Comfort

There was nothing to say.

"You did all you could."

"You can't save everyone."

"The creatures killed them, not you."

These statements were all hollow now. They wouldn't help at all.

Becker's heart broke as he watched the tiny figure crying into an entire box of tissues. He silently walked up and pulled her gently out of her chair. She clung to him as he caressed her hair and kissed her head.

There was nothing to do but hold her like she had held him countless times.

But he knew this silent action spoke louder than any words.


	30. Chapter 30 Hated Silence

Title: Hated Silence

Rating: G

Description: Short piece on the differences between Jess and Becker when it comes to silence.

Author's Note: 100 word drabble for Primeval 100 challenge 287 : Silence.

Hated Silence

Jess hated silence. At work she hummed. At home the telly was always on. At night soft music played beside her bed.

She needed some type of sound. Maybe that's why she talked so much.

Fate was cruel though. Of course the man she had a crush on would be the king of silence. He was master of the silent smirk, the sexy eyebrow raise, and the melting glare.

She never knew what he was thinking! About her, for example. Did he fancy her? Did he think she was annoying and want to run away?

Damn his silence.


	31. Chapter 31 Silence Between Us, Harmony

Title: Silence Between Us and Harmony

Rating: G

Description: Can Jess break through Becker's silence?

Author's Note: 100 word drabble for Primeval 100 challenge 287 : Silence. I'm cheating a bit. I broke it into two 100 word parts. They're posted together.

Silence Between Us

"Good morning, Becker," said Jess.

Becker smiled.

"Have a nice evening?"

He nodded.

"I have those requisition forms," she said.

He took them.

"You aren't very talkative."

He shook his head.

She frowned. How would they ever be more than friends if they couldn't even chat? She pulled absently at her skirt and smirked. "Becker, is my skirt too short?"

His eyebrow jumped.

She smiled. That should start a conversation.

Becker smirked, staring at her legs. Then he shook his head and turned away.

She growled in defeat. 'Fine,' she thought. 'He wants silence? I'll give him silence.'

Harmony

For the rest of the day Jess was quiet. At end of shift, she threw her things grumpily into her bag.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Now you talk to me?"

He chuckled. "You were the one giving me the silent treatment Jess. I'm always quiet."

"I know! It's frustrating!"

"Why?"

"I …uh…sometimes want…attention…from you."

His eyebrow leapt up but he said nothing.

"Argh! Fine! Stay silent!" She stomped away.

Suddenly she felt a tug, then arms around her, and finally a smoking kiss.

"How's that for attention?"

"Sh. You talk too much," she said, pulling him into another kiss.


	32. Chapter 32: Leftovers

Title: Leftovers

Rating: G

Description: ARC leftovers aren't always pleasant…

Author's Note: Written for Primeval 100's Challenge 296: Leftovers.

Leftovers

"Just finishing leftovers, dear. "

"Leftovers? James, I cooked dinner."

"Not those kind of leftovers."

"Oh. You sound tired, darling."

"Hard day."

"I'll pour the brandy."

"Good woman," Lester said, hanging up.

Jess entered. "We're nearly done. Abby's checking in the smilodon. Connor's uploading the anomaly data, and Matt and Emily have recharged the EMDs."

Becker peeked in. "I'm heading out…the families."

"Express my sympathy, Captain."

Becker nodded.

Jess took his hand. "I'm sorry."

Becker sighed. "Are you…free later? I…don't want to be alone."

She smiled sadly and hugged him tight. "You aren't."

"That's what gets me through, Jess."

The End

Author's Note: For 100 words I really had to edit. Did you catch what was going on? It was the aftermath, or leftovers, of a mission: a creature left to house, EMDs to restore, anomaly data to analyze and casualties to handle. Was it clear? I'd love to know what you thought.


	33. Chapter 33: Role Model

Title: Role Model

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Description: What was young Jess Parker thinking as she first read the extraordinary files of the ARC?

Character: Jess, Becker mentioned, general

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun only.

Author's Note: 100 word drabble written for Primeval 100's challenge 297: role model.

Role Model

Jess Parker, confident in her abilities, took the job, dinosaurs included.

Then she read the files. Capable men like Cutter and Stephen Hart killed. Dr. Sara Page killed on a rescue mission for missing colleagues. They were still missing.

Now Jess began to question her career choice.

Then she read Becker's mission reports. At first they were basic, concise. Then they became solemn, cautionary, sadness leaking in as more people were lost.

Becker resigned. He came back vowing to lose no one else.

Jess also made a vow. She would prove she was worthy of this amazing group.

The End


	34. Chapter 34 Battle Scars

Title: Battle Scars

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: The team shows off their wounds.

Rating: G

Characters: Season 4-5, mild pairing of Jess/Becker

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. It's for fun.

Author's Note: 100 words, for Challenge 299: Bruises.

Battle Scars

Jess ran up to Becker. "Are you alright?" She winced at the dark maroon bruise on his forehead.

"Fine. It's just another battle scar." He smirked. "You should see the other guy."

"The ARC takes a toll," said Abby. She showed a deep puncture on her wrist. "Mammoth horn."

"Not bad, Abby, but…" said Matt, pulling up his sleeve. "Pack of raptors."

Emily pulled back her hair. "Tree Creeper."

Connor lifted up his shirt which covered a nasty burn. "Anomaly device malfunction."

Jess kicked off a shoe. She had deep purple bruises. "Fashion, where the real pain is."

The End


	35. Chapter 35: Survival of the Fittest

Title: Survival of the Fittest

Rating: G

Author's Notes: For Primeval 100 challenge 309: It's a Jungle Out There

100 Words

Survival of the Fittest

Jess looked around. There were so many. And they looked hungry.

"Choose one of us already!" cried a male colleague.

"Someone has to escort you to the VIP dinner, so choose!"

Jess looked helplessly at the faces. "I…don't want to hurt anyone…"

"Choose!"

"Ahem."

The men looked to the sound.

And stampeded out.

"You've scared them all off, Jessica."

"Me? I think it was that large firearm you're holding."

Becker smirked. "I guess you're stuck with me as escort."

"Looks that way. You didn't have to scare them to death."

He laughed. "Survival of the fittest."


	36. Chapter 36 It's a Jungle In Here

Title: It's a Jungle in Here

Rating: G

Author's Notes: For challenge 309: It's a Jungle Out There. Not Jess/Becker centered, but they both appear

100 Words

It's a Jungle in Here

Becker looked outside the lab where he and the others were trapped. "Death by carnivorous prehistoric plants, wonderful. Good job, Matt."

"I only had the one small specimen. This is Connor's fault."

"How was I supposed to know it was a man-killer?"

"Next time, leave my plants alone."

"Any ideas?

"Yeah, Jess. Let's fashion some machetes out of office furniture."

"Funny, Becker."

"Oh. I wasn't joking."

"Connor, make some prehistoric plant killer."

"Don't know how."

"But you know how to make them grow to massive size and multiply," said Becker.

"I thought they were tomatoes!"


	37. Chapter 37 Chivalry

Title: Chivalry is Dead, Chivalry Lives

Rating: G

Notes: For Primeval 100's Challenge 310: the Age of Chivalry. Two drabbles, broken into 100 words each. Drabble two probably won't make sense, though, without reading drabble one first.

Also, the first one features Jess. The second features both Jess and Becker, pre-relationship. I may have gotten off topic, these are more about chivalry then the age of…Sorry.

Chivalry is Dead

Jess was leaving the ARC, carrying a stack of boxes, as she heard thunder. "Great. I'm not dressed for a storm." She moved outside, tottering on her heels.

Suddenly she was stampeded by soldiers. They bumped into her, knocking her around like a ball.

She dropped the boxes, twisted her ankle, and fell onto the muddy ground.

She sat, soaking wet, her shoe broken, and her skirt splattered in mud. Then she felt pain in her ankle. And the soldiers didn't even stop or look back.

"So much for the age of Chivalry!" Jess cried after them.

Chivalry Lives

"Those idiots are getting a severe butt-chewing tomorrow," said a voice.

"Becker?"

He bent down. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle…"

He gently examined it. "That's a bad bruise. Hold onto me," he said, gently lifting her up.

She blushed in his arms. "Thank you."

"No problem." He carried her to her car, then retrieved the boxes. "I'll follow you."

"Excuse me?"

"Jessica, you can't walk. I'm helping you home. No discussion."

"Ok, after all you are a gentleman."

"Am I?" He smirked. "Maybe I should be thanking my men instead."

She blushed but smiled. "Maybe we both should."

The End


	38. Chapter 38 Autumn Colors

Title: Autumn Colors

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess loves the changing of seasons

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 334: Autumn Colors

100 Words

Autumn Colors

Jess ran down the aisles. "I love the new season!"

"Never would have guessed," Becker said.

Jess grabbed several autumn colors. "I don't know which to try first!" She began with a green leaf shoe. "Sold! Next is...pumpkin orange!"

Becker chuckled. "We'll be here all day.

"Probably," said Jess. "They all fit! I guess I have to buy them all!"

"Going broke on shoes. Weird."

"You know which color is my favorite?" asked Jess. "Chocolate brown."

"You don't have a brown shoe."

Jess stared at his eyes. "I wasn't talking about shoes. "


	39. Chapter 39 Tricks and Treats

Title: Tricks and Treats

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: When tricks and treats go awry...

Rating: Teen

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: Written for Primeval 100's Challenge 339: Trick or Treat?

100 Words

Tricks and Treats

"Trick or Treat," said Jess. She wore a revealing orange top, with a sparkly Jack O' Lantern face, an orange mini skirt, and a green hair ribbon.

Becker smiled. "Nice costume." He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thank you. Ugh! Orange! You tricked me!"

He laughed. "You gave me the choice."

"Forget your treat then: candle lit dinner for two with my mates gone for the evening. And this pumpkin turns into something later. She's sexy, bewitching, and...barely dressed."

Becker's mouth dropped open.

She smiled wickedly.

"How many non-orange bars would it take to un-trick you?"


	40. Chapter 40 Trick or Treating, Improvised

Title: Trick or Treating, Improvised

Description: Trick or Treating on the wrong side of an anomaly...

Rating: Teen

Author's note: Written for Primeval 100's Challenge 339: "Trick or Treat?"

100 Words

Trick or Treating, Improvised

"Guess what day it is? Halloween."

"We're in the Triassic, Jess." Becker scoffed. "I dare you to go trick or treating in this neighborhood."

He stomped away. She huffed in frustration. After it got dark, she snuck up on him. Almost.

"What are you doing?"

"Trick or Treat," she said.

He scoffed.

"You dared me."

"Sorry, Jess. No treats here."

She bit her lip, stepping closer. "I wouldn't say that." She undid a button.

His eyebrow jumped.

She leaned up to his lips. "Improvise."

He smiled and did just that.

The end


	41. Chapter 41 Becker's Advent

Title: Becker's Advent

Description: Becker joins Jess in celebrating Advent, but it's not quite what Jess intended...

Rating: G

Author's note: For Primeval 100's Challenge 344: Advent

100 Words

Becker's Advent

"I love Advent! It's fun counting down to Christmas!"

"It's silly, Jess."

"You wouldn't say that to a gun advent calendar."

Becker's eyebrow rose.

As Jess left for the day, a shot fired.

Becker, the shooter, smiled, said nothing and left.

"Weird," muttered Jess.

The next morning Becker and another soldier fired two shots.

Jess shook her head.

December third, Becker and two soldiers fired three shots.

"What's with you?"

"Counting down to Christmas, Jess. You're right. It is fun. Christmas Eve's 24 gun salute will be awesome."

"You're disturbing, Becker."

The End


End file.
